


Marble Hornets Fix It Fic

by FountainPen



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU where my heart isnt broken, M/M, Protective Tim, aka a happy ending, alex is a slimeball, happy hornetversary, jay is a nerd, tim is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: An AU where Jay doesn't die and I don't have my soul ripped out





	Marble Hornets Fix It Fic

The gunshot rang throughout the abandoned building, ringing in time ears. _Jay_ -

Tim began to run, shouting Jay's name as he sprinted, desperate to find his companion. Tim was running, clinging to the sound of the gunshot and the shout of pain and the memory of decking Jay in the face, or anything he'd said to the man that hurt him.

Eventually, Tim found a hallway, Alex was a In back and forth in front of a door, and occasionally slamming against the wood with a fist, shouting about how Jay couldn't keep this up forever, and how he'd get in eventually. Jay...

Tim stared, remembering tapes of his masked self slamming into someone. If that Tim could do it, so could he... But Alex had a gun, and would hear him coming. He'd knocked Jay down with one punch, but Jay want exactly the strongest. Well, how strong could Alex be in comparison?

Tim crept up behind Alex who'd begun just staring at the door angrily. Tim raised his fist, and swung, hard. Alex fell with a thud, barely able to make a shout of pain before he lost consciousness.

"Jay- Jay it's Tim, open the door, please-" Tim said struggling with the handle, it was locked. There was a pause, a shuffle, and after a moment, a click. Tim pulled open the door, and Jay fell into his back, one arm hoodie g his side as blood dropped down. "Oh my God..." Tim held Jay's face in his hands.  _Nononono-_

"Tim-" Jay choked out, coughing up blood. He needed a hospital, he needed a hospital twenty minutes ago damnit. Tim took off his flannel and tied it against Jay's wound to try and staunch the bleeding.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna get you help okay, just- just hanging there for now." Tim bent down, and picked up Jay. He was way, say too light... Had he been remembering to eat? Not important right now. Jay let out a hiss of pain and scrunched his eyes closed. "Jay I need you to stay awake."

"Ti-tired." The injured man grumbled as Tim stepped over Alex .

"I know, but please, don't go to sleep, stay with me, we're going to get help. I lo-" Jay didn't say anything at first, but his head jerked and he struggled back toward the room he's locked himself in.

"Camera- I need my camera please-"

"We can get another camera, but right now you need a h-"

"No- I need to remember, my camera it-" Jay wasn't going to give this up.

"Fine." Tim carried Jay back into the room and one else down, allowing Jay to stretch out a trembling hand and pull the device into his lap. He finally settled. "Happy?"

"I wasss just shshot- whatdyou think?" Jay's words were beginning to slur.

"Stop talking, save your energy." Tim reprimanded him, and began moving as fast as he could without hurting Jay. "There's a hospital nearby, you're gonna be okay, I promise. Youa have to be okay" Tim said it more for himself than Jay, who was more concerned with the burning in his side.

"Hurts."

"I know, but you've gotta stay with me." Tim made it to his car, and strapped Jay in. He quickly ran to the other side and jumped in. He drove recklessly, one arm holding Jay still, and the other on the wheel.

By the time the two maded it to the hospital, Jay had begun complaining that it was too dark, and could Tim please turn the lights back on. They left the camera in the car and Tim carried Jay inside.

One surgery one romance, and three months later, Jay and Tim were sharing a house, a bed, tapes and an eldritch monster that stalked them. Around two months of that, and Alex Kralie was arrested for attempted murder, and with the evidence on Jay's tapes (edited to exclude that thing), actual murder.

And for once in their live so far, _Everything is Fine._


End file.
